A baggage barrow has widely been used by travelers, since using a barrow to carry baggage may save a lot of manpower. The travelers especially like to use an extensible baggage barrow, which can reduce in size for the convenience of carrying about.
The conventional extensible and foldable baggage barrow (as shown in FIG. 1) usually comprises at least two extensible upper segment rods "A," two lower segment roads "B," a foldable carriage frame "C," at least two castors "D," a movable retaining handle "E," a handle "F" and at least two stub tubes "G." The upper segment rods "A" are connected with the lower segment rods "B" respectively in a retractable manner. The upper segment rods "A" after being pulled out can be set in position by means of two retaining pins (not shown) loaded with two springs inside both ends of the movable retaining handle "E;" then, a user can grip the handle "F" to pull the baggage barrow. When the baggage barrow is not in use, the upper segment rods"A" may be retracted into the lower segment rods "B" by pushing the movable retaining handle downwards to have the retaining pins retracted. The foldable carriage frame "C" and the castors "D" are mounted to the lower end of the lower segment rods by means of the stub tubes "G;" the carriage frame "C" and the lower segment rods "B" may be folded together when the barrow is not in use for the convenience of carriage about.
According to the aforesaid conventional baggage barrow, a user's hand has to push the movable retaining handle "E" downwards before pushing the handle "F" downwards with another hand so as to have the upper segment rods "A" retracted into the lower segment rods "B;" in other words, a user has to use two hands to operate the barrow, and it is deemed inconvenient; moreover, since the movable retaining handle "E" has to move up and down smoothly, there must be a little play between the lower segment rods and the movable retaining handle "E;" as a result, the movable retaining handle "E" and the lower segment rods "B" are unable to be engaged closely; i.e., the movable retaining handle "E" is always in a loose and unstable condition.
Further, the stub tube "G," made of metal, and the carriage frame "C" are assembled together into an assembly, which is susceptible to falling forward when there is no baggage being loaded in the barrow; this is deemed to be another drawback, causing inconvenience to a user.